1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses, and more particularly, to an apparatus that records data on a plurality of recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been disk recorders that record television programs on large-capacity hard disk drives (HDDs) and/or digital versatile disks (DVDs).
These types of disk recorders generally use an HDD, which has a larger capacity than a DVD, as a temporary recording medium.
That is, a user first records a program on the large-capacity HDD, and, after viewing the program recorded on the HDD, the user can delete the program. In addition, when there is a program that the user wants to save, the user can dub the program from the HDD to a DVD so that the user can save the program.
In recent years, camcorders that capture a moving image and record the moving image data on a plurality of recording media, such as an optical disk, a memory card, and an HDD have been appearing on the market.
For example, a camcorder that has an internal HDD and a DVD drive and that can record captured moving image data on both a DVD and the HDD is available. Such a camcorder which uses a plurality of recording media can dub moving image data recorded on the HDD to a DVD.
Accordingly, the technique for dubbing recorded image data between a plurality recording media has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2006-164435 and 2006-202357).
As in the foregoing case, there may be a situation where, while data is being dubbed between a plurality of media, the user may want to record a moving image.
It has been difficult to record a moving image while a dubbing process is being executed. Therefore, the dubbing process is interrupted, and then a moving image is recorded.
Accordingly, there is a problem that the user cannot complete the dubbing process within a scheduled time.
Also, while the dubbing process is being interrupted, the moving image may be recorded on a recording medium serving as a recording destination in the dubbing process.
Therefore, when the interrupted dubbing process is resumed after the recording of the moving image is terminated, there may be less free capacity available on the recording medium serving as the recording destination, and the entire data to be dubbed may not be recorded.